


Sistemare quel che non è stato

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Clark continua a svegliarsi alle 6 del mattino del 31 Marzo 2018





	Sistemare quel che non è stato

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: struttura ciclica

§  
  
  
Il 31 Marzo del 2019 Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino. Il 31 Marzo 2019 Clark sente la sveglia e pensa che questa non può essere una giornata poi così diversa da quella che ha avuto ieri, o da quella dell'altro ieri. Si passa le mani sul viso e sbadiglia, mentre la radio sveglia, che per qualche motivo ancora funziona e che per qualche motivo misterioso ancora si accende alle 06.01 di ogni giorno, inizia a sciorinare le notizie che sono state raccolte durante le ore notturne. Clark ci mette un po' per svegliarsi. Deglutisce e scivola giù dal letto, mentre la voce alla radio continua a parlare. E lui si trascina verso il bagno, in silenzio, lentamente, con gli occhi mezzi chiusi e una sensazione di freschezza che è tipica delle mattine.   
  
Clark sbadiglia e si getta dell'acqua sul viso, per poi concentrarsi sulle parole del giornalista alla radio. Prende anche il sapone, continuando a pulirsi il viso. E invece di pulirsi si ritrova a guardarsi allo specchio, mentre sbadiglia una seconda volta. Ci sono cose che deve fare oggi. Posti in cui deve andare. Dovrebbe davvero iniziare ad avere un'agenda, per rimettere in ordine i suoi impegni e per non scordarseli. Forse fare qualcosa come il suo taccuino degli appunti per gli articoli di giornale. Sta seguendo un'inchiesta su un uomo di Metropolis che potrebbe avere a che fare con una mafia nascosta, forse più raffinata di quelle che si trovano a Gotham, ma non per questo meno violenta. Arrivare fino in fondo a questa storia potrebbe aiutarlo a migliorare la sua città. Clark si piega in avanti per non far cadere l'acqua per terra e si sente ancora più fresco di quello che era già.  
  
“... il presidente Luthor dichiara, sulla crisi diplomatica atlantidea, che sarebbe certamente più facile per i terrestri avere a che fare con gli atlantidei se si adeguassero alle nostre leggi e se chiedessero il visto o la green card per rimanere sul territorio statunitense. Non sono gli unici crimini di cui il presidente Luthor accusa gli atlantidei, che ha paragonato a un'invasione aliena. Secondo Luthor, quindi, a questo punto non solo si dovrebbe costruire un muro spaziale, ma anche un muro per fermare l'arrivo di atlantidei indisciplinati che vengono negli Stati Uniti per rubare, sposare le nostre donne e rubarci il lavoro. La risposta del re di Atlantide è abbastanza semplice. Ai nostri microfoni ha dichiarato: ah, davvero? Mentre sua moglie, la regina Y'Mera Xebella Challa ha risposto con un abbastanza seccato: ma chi ci vuole venire sulla terra? mentre mangiava delle frittelle che non si è data la briga di pagare perché: ad Atlantide diamo da mangiare a tutti e non paghiamo mai. E mangiamo i tipi che sembrano pesci, ora che ci penso. Al che il presidente Luthor non ha potuto che rispondere con un disgustato: barbari. L'unico motivo per cui i rapporti tra Atlantide e gli Stati Uniti d'America non sembrano essere così tesi, deve essere perché il re, Orin, è in buoni rapporti con la Lega della Giustizia, che comunque appoggerebbero un qualsiasi attacco contro il presidente degli Stati Uniti, molto probabilmente. Passando a...”  
  
Clark sorride e si passa una mano sul viso. Non vede Arthur da quando erano ragazzi. Non vede nessuno dei ragazzi da quando erano appena ventenni e non avevano certo paura di parlare e dire le cose come stavano. O almeno. Loro non hanno mai avuto paura di parlare e dire quello che volevano dire, senza peli sulla lingua. A quanto pare, Orin, o come lo conosce lui, Arthur, non sembra essere cambiato poi così tanto. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo. Forse avrebbe dovuto...  
  
Clark si passa una mano sul viso ancora una volta, mentre afferra il suo spazzolino. “Ultima notizia di oggi” riesce a sentire dal bagno. Si sente decisamente bene, si sente come un uomo nuovo e avrebbe davvero tanta voglia di andare a lavoro e poi andare a mangiare una buona crostata da Ma'. Il passato è passato e lui non può farci veramente niente. Il passato è quello che succede quando smetti di guardarti dietro le spalle. E Arthur fa parte del passato, purtroppo. È stato un caro amico, hanno passato delle belle giornate, insieme a tutti gli altri. Ma è successo così tanto tempo fa che non saprebbe nemmeno come cominciare una conversazione ora come ora.   
  
Clark inclina la testa prima da una parte e poi dall'altra. Stira i muscoli della schiena e poi anche quelli delle spalle. Non ha una brutta vita, lui, adesso. Non ha una vita che cambierebbe. Non è la migliore, forse, ma non è nemmeno la peggiore. Deve solo stare attento a non mangiare troppi biscotti di Ma' e non fare troppo arrabbiare Lois. Deve solo provare a essere se stesso senza dare troppo fastidio agli altri nella sua vita e dando il più fastidio possibile a chi invece si merita di essere disturbato.  
  
Ha perso degli amici. Forse ha perso gli unici amici che avrebbe potuto avere. Ma è anche vero che anche loro hanno perso lui e nessuno di loro si è mai nemmeno degnato di cercare di parlargli. Clark sbatte piano le palpebre e guarda verso il basso. Nessuno di loro è mai venuto nemmeno a cercare di parlargli. E Clark certe cose le capisce. Sa che ha fatto una scelta sbagliata e adesso deve pagarne le conseguenze. È comunque bello sapere che uno di loro è ancora com'era tanti anni fa. È bello ricordare che una volta erano legati da qualcosa. Che una volta non era così.   
  
“Emergenza buche a Gotham. I soldi pubblici che annualmente i cittadini pagano per avere dei servizi pubblici sembrano essere periodicamente spesi per riparare le buche della Gotham Vecchia, che, però, ha sempre più buche e sempre meno servizi pubblici. Neanche le donazioni dalla Wayne Enterprises sembra più riuscire a coprire questo divario tra le tasse pagate e i servizi pubblici di base richiesti. Il sindaco della città, Lincoln March, rassicura i cittadini dicendo che presto ogni problema presente in Gotham verrà risolto. I cittadini dichiarano: meh. Lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham, Bruce Wayne, d'altro canto, sembra voler essere ottimista, e cerca di invogliare i suoi concittadini a credere in un mondo migliore, anche se questo mondo in cui si ritrovano è Gotham. E sarà questo il tema di questa sera, al grande ricevimento di Bruce Wayne per incontrare le giovani menti della sua città. Le notizie di oggi finiscono qui. Radio News 52 torna tra esattamente sessanta minuti.”  
  
Clark scuote la testa. Deve soltanto andare a lavoro. Vuole seguire questa nuova storia. Vuole capire se c'è qualcosa che non va anche a Metropolis. Il passato è passato, e Clark non ci può più fare niente. Ma si può prendere cura del presente. Può pensare anche al futuro. Ed è quello che farà adesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lo sapevi che ci sono tre atlantidei che sanno fare meglio di noi il nostro lavoro ogni un bambino che nasce ogni mattina?” Jimmy ruota gli occhi e scuote la testa. “Un giorno capirò la mente di Luthor.”  
  
Clark lavora al Daily Planet da ormai due anni e non ha fatto amicizia con nessuno. Ci ha messo tutta la forza di volontà che aveva ma sembra essere davvero molto difficile fare amicizia una volta che si è cresciuti. E le persone qua a Metropolis sembrano essere un pochino più chiusi, sicuramente molto più diffidenti di quello che le persone erano a Smallville. Clark non se l'aspettava. Sperava che le cose sarebbero cambiate, una volta uscito dalla casa dei suoi genitori, una volta andato in un posto che gli avevano detto che doveva essere più aperto, che doveva essere più accogliente. Ma non è stato così. Non è riuscito davvero a creare un vero rapporto con nessuno dell'ufficio.   
  
Tranne che con Jimmy, certo, che posa i piedi sulla scrivania ogni tanto e che lo fa soltanto per allacciarsi le scarpe. Che a volte fa cadere le penne dalle tasche e che adora correre da una parte all'altra della città. A volte si guarda intorno, come se stesse alla ricerca di una qualche notizia intorno a lui e gli fa vedere le foto che fa quando si muove con l'autobus, sulla sua macchinetta fotografica digitale. Ed erano nuovi tutti e due, due anni fa, e probabilmente è l'unico motivo per cui sono così amici adesso. Jimmy è un ragazzo gentile e Carla gli passa un pezzo della sua torta e Jimmy fa una specie di danza della felicità che fa ridere un pochino anche Clark. Gli piace condividere il pranzo con lui. Jimmy è quel tipo di persona che condivide molto tempo con le persone a cui vuole bene. Ed è bello poter parlare con qualcuno, in realtà. Non essere da solo.   
  
A Clark piace il suo lavoro da giornalista. E gli piace investigare. Gli piace tenere un orecchio ben teso, per essere sicuro che tutto quanto vada bene. Gli piace che le persone siano al sicuro. Gli piacciono le fotografie di Jimmy. E non gli piace stare da solo.   
  
Forse, più che non piacergli, può dire con un bel po' di certezza che ha quasi paura di stare da solo. È terrorizzato in realtà, anche solo dall'idea di stare da solo. E Jimmy forse non è terrorizzato ai suoi stessi livelli, ma lo è abbastanza da voler essere suo amico. E fa anche delle bellissime fotografie. Lo deve ripetere perché è una delle qualità che Clark ha notato per prima in Jimmy. A volte si chiede se le circostanze li avrebbero fatti incontrare senza questo dettaglio. Si chiede anche se sarebbe mai stato amico di Jimmy se non avesse lasciato prima i suoi precedenti amici.   
  
Oggi ci pensa molto. Ai suoi amici. Quelli di prima. Devono essere state le notizie che ha ascoltato la mattina. Oppure deve essere perché è passato davvero molto tempo dall'ultima volta che li ha visti, e un pochino gli mancano. Gli manca Bruce. Non vederlo. Non sentirlo parlare. Quando si è un giornalista, e soprattutto quando si è un giornalista del Daily Planet, è normale che si abbia a che fare con lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham. Non direttamente, certo, ma sicuramente si ha a che fare con le sue notizie, ci si tiene aggiornati su quello che fa. E vedere quel Bruce sorridente che dice cose che sono un po' superficiali, o che suonano un pochino troppo ingenue, è uno dei motivi per cui Clark ha anche pensato di cambiare lavoro. Se non fosse stato che essere giornalista è uno dei pochi motivi per cui gli piace la sua vita, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto.  
  
“Non c'è niente di più buono che la torta alle mele di tua mamma” gli dice, tagliando la sua fetta con la forchetta. Jimmy rimane comunque una brava persona e un buon amico. Sta seduto accanto a lui alla scrivania. Si è sporcato un po' le labbra con delle briciole. “Mia mamma ha sempre bruciato tutte torte che ha provato a preparare. Io e mia sorella le mangiavamo a forza e quando lei ci chiedeva com'erano, non avevamo proprio il cuore di dire che erano praticamente carbonizzate.” Scuote la testa e torna a mangiare la sua torta, sotto lo sguardo bonario di Clark. “Un giorno, se vuoi, possiamo fare questo scambio equo e io ti porto la torta di mia mamma e tu mi dai la torta della tua mamma.”  
  
Clark scuote la testa, ma ride leggermente. “Mi piace di più condividere la mia” ammette. Ed è completamente sincero anche se non perché ha paura di intossicarsi o perché già teme la cucina di mamma Olsen. È solo una di quelle cose che fanno gli amici. Condividere il cibo buono che preparano le mamme. Lo faceva sempre con Pete. È una di quelle cose che fanno gli amici, che creano dei legami più forti. Condividere dei bei momenti. Bruce adorava le torte di Ma'. Ma' adorava Bruce.   
  
“Ho sentito della festa di quel Wayne per i ragazzi che vogliono vincere una borsa di studio a Gotham. Dicono che abbia voluto prenotare un posto nella Gotham Vecchia. Nel quartiere in cui sono morti i suoi genitori” commenta Jimmy, tornando alla sua torta. “Deve essere bello avere un milionario in città che prova a migliorare la città, invece che a continuare a distruggerla. E poi cercare di distruggere tutto il paese.” Sbuffa una risata. “Chissà perché quel Wayne non è ancora sindaco di Gotham, eh?”  
  
Bruce non crede di poter fare del bene entrando in politica. Non a Gotham. Clark alza un lato delle labbra. Era così quando ancora parlavano, la farsa che Bruce continua a portare avanti gli dice che più o meno la sua linea di comportamento ancora non è cambiata. “È pur sempre padre di cinque ragazzi” commenta, alzando le spalle.   
  
E Jimmy scuote la testa e ride una seconda volta. “Come farebbe a far tutto?” gli chiede a mo' di battuta.   
  
Clark scrolla le spalle. Jimmy nemmeno sa.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Ti vedo un pochino sciupato” scherza Ma'.  
  
Una delle cose belle di avere i poteri è che Clark può volare a casa da Ma' ogni giorno e mangiare insieme a lei una torta di mele ogni giorno. E Ma', ogni giorno lo accoglie con un sorriso e poi anche con le braccia tese, per poterlo abbracciare, e Clark si sente molto amato. Si sente davvero felice di poterla vedere ogni giorno e si sente felice di poterla vedere, mentre si siede sul portico, su quella sedia a dondolo che prima era di Pa' e che adesso gli fa paura perché rimane continuamente vuota. E guarda la sua Ma' accarezzare Krypto e poi sorridergli. Hanno i loro rituali, lui e Ma'. Guardare il tramonto con una buona crostata è una di queste.  
  
C'era una cosa che Ma' gli diceva quando era piccolo.   
  
Ora non la ricorda poi così bene, ma era qualcosa sui rituali. Sul passare certe storie, sull'essere sicuri che il passato non si dimentichi e ricordare che il passato fa parte del presente. Fa parte della loro cultura pensare a qualcosa del genere. Il passato ha delle conseguenze nel presente e il presente è parte del passato come è parte del futuro. Clark deglutisce, guardando verso il tramonto. Prende il suo pezzo di crostata e scrolla le spalle. Hanno i loro rituali lui e Ma', cose che si porta dietro da quando è veramente molto piccolo e che ancora non sono cambiate, nonostante tutto quello che è successo nella loro vita. A lui piace così. Sono i suoi capisaldi. Ma' è la sua roccia. Il modo in cui Clark riesce a rendere il mondo un pochino più piccolo, per non perdere la testa.  
  
Clark non avrebbe saltato un tramonto insieme a Ma' per tutto l'oro del mondo.  
  
  
  
  
È notte quando torna a casa. È notte quando accende la televisione nella speranza di non dover rimanere da solo e si toglie la giacca. Ogni pista che aveva seguito oggi si era rivelato essere un vicolo cieco. Ogni cosa che ha fatto oggi gli sembra essere stato inutile e Clark si sente un pochino frustrato, sicuramente tanto stanco. Non riesce a non pensare a come delle persone potrebbero star pagando per questi movimenti di soldi e per questi scambi di favore che devono avere a che fare per forza con Lex Luthor.   
  
Clark si toglie la giacca e poi la lascia cadere per terra, mentre la voce dei notiziari prende con forza lo spazio all'interno della sua casa. Clark non ci fa troppo caso. “... si pensa che l'uomo trovato nel vicolo sia stato...” Clark ha fame. Quindi è questo quello che fa. Va in cucina e pensa che si deve preparare un panino, anche se non ha fatto altro se non mangiare andando a casa di Ma'. Deve cercare di capire come spendere meno soldi in cibo. E anche come fare a seguire una pista che sia un pochino più fruttuosa. Il suo taccuino sta per terra, esattamente come la sua giacca. E Clark adesso è davvero molto stanco. Tiene in mano le due fette di pane e le guarda male, come se stesse chiedendogli per quale motivo non si riempono di fette di prosciutto da sole. E non vorrebbe... “I figli di Bruce Wayne non hanno ancora lasciato nessuna dichiarazione. Molti di loro non si trovavano nemmeno in città quando la tragedia si consumata.” Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e questa volta non per colpa della fame.   
  
Prende il suo cellulare dalla tasca del pantalone e guarda le notifiche di notizia che non ha ascoltato. Probabilmente per colpa della sua stanchezza. E scuote la testa e non pensa che sia vero. Non pensa che sia una cosa che... Si trascina davanti al televisore, col cellulare in mano, guardando le immagini che girano per la televisione. “Il milionario di Gotham, molto amato in città, deve aver pestato i piedi a uno dei tanti criminali della città. E questo è uno spiacevole deja-vu per la città di Gotham, che ha visto già i genitori di Bruce Wayne morire in un vicolo molto simile della Gotham Vecchia. Il corpo di Bruce Wayne è stato trovato da uno dei suoi figli, l'ultimo adottato, Duke Thomas-Wayne, che, sotto shock sembra aver provato a rianimarlo, mentre chiamava aiuto. Primo istinto è stato quello di chiamare il loro fedele maggiordomo, Alfred Pennyworth e poi, finalmente la polizia. Il primo ad arrivare sul posto, il commissario Gordon, non sembra aver retto all'emozione negativa. E il ragazzo, Duke, non sembrava essere capace di staccarsi dal cadavere del padre, sporcandosi di sangue. È stato solo l'arrivo di Pennyworth e dei suoi fratelli a riuscire a strapparlo dalle braccia di Bruce Wayne.” Clark non pensa di star ascoltando una notizia vera. Abbassa lo sguardo verso il suo cellulare e scuote la testa ancora e ancora. Non è possibile. Bruce non è un ingenuo ed è sempre pronto a tutto. Stanno fingendo. Stanno sicuramente fingendo. Ma le immagini di Duke sul televisore sembra essere l'immagine di un ragazzo che deve passare per la seconda volta in un lutto.   
  
Il silenzio dei ragazzi. Non si sono fatti vedere. Questo sembra ancora più strano. I ragazzi non si sono fatti vedere. “Un'atmosfera di lutto è caduta su tutta la Gotham per bene. Hanno perso un terzo Wayne. Nello stesso identico modo in cui sono morti i suoi genitori, Bruce Wayne se n'è andato il 31 Marzo del 2019. Alle mie spalle potete vedere la fiaccolata spontanea che si è andata creando, prima dai ragazzi che erano stati invitati alla festa di Bruce Wayne di questa sera.” Non è vero. Bruce è ancora vivo. Clark preme pulsanti sul telefono. Cerca di chiamare Diana. Almeno Diana potrebbe rispondergli. Almeno Diana dovrebbe sapere qualcosina di più. Non tanto, certo, non tanto, ma un po' di più sì. Deve.   
  
Diana non risponde.   
  
“Bruce Wayne era, qui a Gotham, l'ultima luce di speranza. E non abbiamo più la luce” dice una ragazza dai capelli blu in lacrime. Harper, con una candela in mano e gli occhi rossi. È l'unica dei ragazzi che si è fatta vedere. La giornalista che la sta intervistando le ricorda che c'è anche Batman e la sua famiglia. Che probabilmente sarà lui a dare loro giustizia. Lo dice con una punta di provocazione e Harper deve averlo capito, ma la sua rabbia deve essere meno forte della sua disperazione. Perché Bruce non è più lì. Quindi non c'è nemmeno Batman. E Harper dice: “A me sembra che non ci sia più nemmeno Batman.”  
  
Lo sa che non dovrebbe farlo. Lo sa che non dovrebbe, ma non riesce a non farlo e -Clark potrebbe riconoscere il battito del cuore di Bruce ovunque. Potrebbe davvero farlo. Quindi si concentra. Lo cerca. Anche nel suo battito più debole, anche nel suo battito più cambiato, Clark avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo. Quindi lo cerca. Chiude gli occhi e lo cerca ovunque. Ma non lo trova. Quando apre gli occhi, l'immagine del corpo di Bruce passa sullo schermo della televisione. La sua camicia bianca era piena di sangue. E ci sono diversi buchi su tutto il petto. E Clark non riesce a sentire il suo cuore. Non riesce a...  
  
E Clark gela. Rimane gelato sul divano. Sullo schermo il titolo dello speciale è: Bruce Wayne assassinato in un vicolo buio della Vecchia Gotham. E quello che pensa Clark è che -era solo. Bruce, in quel momento, il 31 Aprile del 2019, era solo.  
  
  
  
§  
  
  
  
Il 31 Marzo del 2019 Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino. Clark è stanco. Si passa le mani sul viso e sente come se avesse pianto per tutta la notte. Come se la sua testa fosse un pochino più pesante. E pensa a come Bruce deve essere morto quella notte, da solo, immobilizzato dalla paura. Perché Bruce non ha mai superato la paura delle pistole. Perché Bruce non ha mai superato la paura del buio, anche se lo affronta ogni notte. Affrontava. Clark chiude gli occhi. Sente un dolore al petto e stringe la mano contro il pigiama. E ha paura di non riuscire a muoversi più. Sente il suo cuore spezzato. Vorrebbe poter parlare con uno dei ragazzi, ma nessuno di loro sembra essere raggiungibile. Le immagini di Duke -quel piccolo bambino che ha già perso dei genitori in un certo senso, che voleva essere difeso da Bruce, che voleva essere parte della famiglia Wayne e che lo era appena diventato... Clark non riesce a pensarci. Si gira sul fianco e guarda verso la finestra. Il cielo limpido. Il sole che splende già.  
  
Come ogni mattina alle 06.01 la radio sveglia si accende. E come ogni mattina, una voce sciorina le notizie della giornata. Clark chiude gli occhi, in attesa che il nome di Bruce venga di nuovo usato per ricordare la sua morte, del giorno prima. Chiude gli occhi con più forza. Sente sempre più dolore.  
  
“... il presidente Luthor dichiara, sulla crisi diplomatica atlantidea, che sarebbe certamente più facile per i terrestri avere a che fare con gli atlantidei se si adeguassero alle nostre leggi e se chiedessero il visto o la green card per rimanere sul territorio statunitense. Non sono gli unici crimini di cui il presidente Luthor accusa gli atlantidei, che ha paragonato a un'invasione aliena.”  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia. Apre gli occhi e guarda dritto davanti a lui, la finestra aperta. Il sole che sta per splendere. La radio che suona. E qualcosa che non va proprio. Quindi si alza a sedere. Tutto sembra davvero molto uguale a ieri e tutto sembra essere come -come ieri. Ieri mattina. Come... Clark si passa le mani sul viso, prova a svegliarsi. Prova a prendere un respiro profondo. Cosa sta succedendo? Cosa dovrebbe...? Mette giù le gambe. Nessuno nemmeno parla della morte di Bruce. Come se non fosse mai successa. Come se...  
  
“ Lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham, Bruce Wayne, d'altro canto, sembra voler essere ottimista, e cerca di invogliare i suoi concittadini a credere in un mondo migliore, anche se questo mondo in cui si ritrovano è Gotham. E sarà questo il tema di questa sera, al grande ricevimento di Bruce Wayne per incontrare le giovani menti della sua città. Le notizie di oggi finiscono qui. Radio News 52 torna tra esattamente sessanta minuti.”  
  
È stato abbastanza a contatto con la magia per sapere che questa è una di quelle cose che succedono quando hai a che fare con una giornata che si ripete. Solo. Deve esserne sicuro. Scivola giù dal letto. Se la giornata del 31 Aprile si sta veramente ripetendo, se veramente quello che pensa è vero, se, invece, quello che è successo ieri, in cui anche ieri era il 31 Aprile, è stato un sogno -certo, che strano sogno. Certo, perché sognare la morte di Bruce? Vorrebbe andare da lui e -vorrebbe solo essere sicuro che Bruce stia bene, ma da quando hanno smesso di parlare, anche se Clark potrebbe anche riconoscere il suo battito cardiaco tra tutti e otto i miliardi di persone in questo mondo, aveva provato a non farlo, a non cercarlo, nemmeno per questi momenti così stupidi, in cui -Clark deve aver sognato la morte di Bruce.  
  
Vorrebbe solo essere sicuro che Bruce stia bene. Vuole soltanto essere sicuro che Bruce non stia male. Che non sia sdraiato senza vita su un qualsiasi piano con le mani incrociate. Si guarda le mani, si allunga anche, per poter prendere il suo cellulare e si rende conto che -non ci sono notifiche. Non ci sono le notifiche delle notizie sulla morte di Bruce Wayne e non ci sono nemmeno le foto di Duke con gli occhi rossi, solo -solo le foto del giorno della sua adozione, e anche di alcune sue uscite con Bruce o con Cassandra. E sembra essere così felice, così sereno, che fa quasi male pensare a come invece Clark lo ha immaginato. Perché deve averlo immaginato, vero? Deve aver sognato.  
  
Clark prende un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi. Deve aver sognato. Deve aver sognato. Se lo ripete più e più volte. Deve aver sognato. Bruce sta bene. Lo sa che non dovrebbe farlo, ma cerca di concentrarsi, cerca di sentirlo e lo sente. Lo sente, mentre dorme nel suo letto, con gli occhi chiusi e il suo cuore è sereno, tranquillo, il suo cuore è vivo.   
  
Il suo cuore è vivo.  
  
Clark sente di poter respirare di nuovo. Il cuore di Bruce è ancora vivo. E non importa che cosa stia succedendo a lui. Non gli importa se sta rivivendo una giornata e non importa nemmeno se ha sognato tutto quanto, se sta diventando pazzo. Il cuore di Bruce è vivo, questa è la cosa importante.  
  
  
  
  
  
Deve parlare con Bruce. Ma non riesce a farlo. Clark vola a Gotham. Rimane per un bel po' di tempo sul cielo di Gotham. Ma non riesce a scendere, non riesce nemmeno ad atterrare sul palazzo delle Wayne Enterprises. Riesce solo a vedere Bruce con Duke e Harper. Lo sente dire che Harper non si dovrà nemmeno vestire bene, per questa sera, e che ha preso quel locale nella Gotham Vecchia proprio per questo. E loro ridono.   
  
Clark si sente molto male a stare lì a spiarli. Vorrebbe poter seguire Bruce per tutto il giorno. Essere sicuro che qualsiasi cosa sia successa nel suo sogno o nel ieri che non era ieri ma era oggi non succeda più. Ma non può farlo. Vorrebbe potergliene parlare, vorrebbe avvicinarsi a Bruce e parlargli, come forse avrebbe voluto fare negli ultimi anni. Ma non può farlo, non ci riesce. Quindi rimane sul cielo di Gotham per un po' e poi torna a Metropolis.   
  
Bruce sta bene, si ripete. Non deve preoccuparsi. Bruce sta bene. Non succederà nulla che non deve succedere. Deve solo calmarsi. Tornare a essere se stesso. Sperare che tutto vada bene. Bruce sa cavarsela da solo. Bruce sarebbe stato bene. Doveva solo convincersene. Questo non può essere un giorno che si è riavviato. È stato un sogno. E Clark sta diventando paranoico. Sicuramente, poi, non lo vuole vedere. Bruce a Clark. Quindi...  
  
Clark chiude gli occhi. Quindi tutto deve andare bene.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lo sapevi che ci sono tre atlantidei che sanno fare meglio di noi il nostro lavoro ogni un bambino che nasce ogni mattina?” Jimmy ruota gli occhi e scuote la testa. “Un giorno capirò la mente di Luthor.”  
  
Clark lo guarda ma non risponde. Stanno seduti alla sua scrivania, esattamente come ieri che in realtà è oggi. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre e non riesce a non togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Bruce senza vita in televisione. Non era stato un sogno. Invece sì, doveva essere stato un sogno. E Jimm aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca di raccogliere il suo sguardo, per almeno attirare la sua attenzione. Clark scuote la testa e cerca di sorridergli. “Uhm” inizia. “No, no. Scusa. Sto solo seguendo questo caso che...”  
  
Jimmy annuisce. Deve aver capito almeno la bugia. E Clark gli passa la sua fetta di torta di mele, cosa che rende felicissimo Jimmy, che fa di nuovo il suo ballo della felicità. Questa volta Clark è troppo preso da altro per poter sorridere a guardarlo. Si sente davvero troppo pesante e si sente davvero troppo preoccupato per poter pensare ad altro. Tira su col naso e spera che Jimmy non si renda conto di questo suo umore. Ieri non faceva altro che pensare a Bruce, ai suoi -a quelli che erano stati i suoi amici. Forse era stato un istinto. Forse doveva davvero andare a parlare con Arthur, forse con Diana, nella speranza che loro lo possano aiutare, o che possano aiutare Bruce. A lui non importa essere impazzito. Non importa davvero. È l'idea di Bruce immobilizzato davanti a una pistola che non lo lascia pensare ad altro.  
  
È il fatto che Bruce fosse solo. Che Clark non fosse lì con lui.   
  
Ancora lo sente. Sente ancora il cuore di Bruce, non riesce a farne a meno, vuole solo essere sicuro che lui stia bene. Vuole solo che... vuole che Bruce stia bene. Non vuole perderlo, non per davvero. Non vuole che lasci i suoi bambini da soli, certo, ma soprattutto non vuole perderlo, perdere la possibilità di potercisi riavvicinare.   
  
“Non c'è niente di più buono che la torta alle mele di tua mamma” gli dice Jimmy, tagliando la sua fetta con la forchetta. Sta seduto accanto a lui alla scrivania. Si è sporcato un po' le labbra con delle briciole. “Mia mamma ha sempre bruciato tutte torte che ha provato a preparare. Io e mia sorella le mangiavamo a forza e quando lei ci chiedeva com'erano, non avevamo proprio il cuore di dire che erano praticamente carbonizzate.” Scuote la testa e torna a mangiare la sua torta, sotto lo sguardo di Clark. “Un giorno, se vuoi, possiamo fare questo scambio equo e io ti porto la torta di mia mamma e tu mi dai la torta della tua mamma.”  
  
Ha detto le stesse identiche cose del suo sogno. E da una parte Clark continua a sentire il cuore vivo di Bruce. “Preferisco così” mormora debolmente. “Condividiamo la torta di Ma'. Per me va bene così.”  
  
Jimmy gli sorride e sembra essere molto felice della risposta. Sono le cose che fanno le persone che sono amiche. Condividono le cose. Clark abbassa lo sguardo. Il cuore di Bruce è ancora vivo. Deve solo calmarsi.  
  
“Ho sentito della festa di quel Wayne per i ragazzi che vogliono vincere una borsa di studio a Gotham. Dicono che abbia voluto prenotare un posto nella Gotham Vecchia. Nel quartiere in cui sono morti i suoi genitori” commenta Jimmy, tornando alla sua torta. “Deve essere bello avere un milionario in città che prova a migliorare la città, invece che a continuare a distruggerla. E poi cercare di distruggere tutto il paese.” Sbuffa una risata. “Chissà perché quel Wayne non è ancora sindaco di Gotham, eh?”  
  
Clark prova a sorridere. Gli dice: “E come farebbe poi a far tutto?” E Jimmy scoppia in una fragorosa risata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ti vedo un pochino sciupato” scherza Ma'.  
  
Clark la abbraccia e la stringe un pochino, sentendola poi ridere tra le sue braccia. Sente il battito del cuore di Ma', che si mischia con quello di Bruce. E Clark ha paura di perderli entrambi. Lo sa che lui e Bruce non sono più amici. Lo sa che non può più fare nulla per lui, che Bruce non lo vuole nella sua vita -o forse che preferisce non averlo nella sua vita. Non può perdere anche un possibile futuro però. Non può perdere Bruce. “Cosa posso fare Ma'?” le chiede e non le ha nemmeno raccontato nulla. Ma non importa, perché Ma' di solito lo capisce. Di solito non fa tante domande e sa sempre che cosa gli deve dire. Gli accarezza la nuca, muove piano piano le sue dita e Clark chiude gli occhi e si sente davvero molto meglio, a sentire Ma' accanto a lui. Non sa davvero che cosa dovrebbe fare. Non sa davvero che cosa potrebbe succedere se lui facesse qualcosa che non è successo ieri, oppure durante il suo sogno.   
  
Vuole solo che il cuore di Bruce continui a battere.  
  
Sente Ma' accarezzargli la schiena dolcemente e gli dice: “Il passato fa parte del presente e il presente fa parte del passato così come fa parte del futuro.” Fa una piccola pausa, mentre Clark continua ad abbracciarla con forza. “Quello che devi fare è sistemare il presente per sistemare il passato e così anche il futuro.”  
  
Se vuoi cambiare il passato, allora devi agire. Clark più o meno sa quello che deve fare allora. Prende un respiro profondo e vuole ancora un futuro, quindi è questo quello che farà. Proteggerà Bruce. Proteggerà quello che potrebbero ancora avere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando quell'uomo ubriaco alza la pistola per puntarla contro Bruce, Clark gli fa da scudo e Bruce non sembra capire che cosa stia succedendo. È rimasto immobilizzato, probabilmente per colpa della paura che ancora prova per le pistole. Deve star rivivendo quello che è già successo davvero tanto tempo fa. Deve sentirsi debole, solo, inutile. Deve sentire quel suo cervello che non fa altro che correre e correre non dare nessun ordine al suo corpo, o darne così tanti da non sapere che cosa fare. E Clark adora Bruce e non può lasciare che riviva quel momento. Non da solo. Non adesso che potrebbe costargli la vita. Ha gli occhi sbarrati , Bruce, sembra essere terrorizzato, il suo cuore, che di solito è controllato e calmo, sta battendo più del previsto, e poi si guarda intorno e ... Clark adesso è solo molto felice che Bruce sia ancora vivo. Quindi si gira verso di lui e vuole dirgli...  
  
Solo che dalla porta del locale esce Duke, che sta parlando con qualcuno e sta dicendo qualcosa e l'uomo ubriaco continua a tenere la pistola alzata, Clark ha fatto una stupidaggine, si è girato verso Bruce, ha dimenticato chi è stato il primo a trovare il suo corpo e -e forse per sbaglio, forse perché non sa più nemmeno che cosa dovrebbe fare, spara. Spara senza nemmeno guardare. Ma non spara verso Bruce. Clark spreca tempo a girarsi verso l'uomo, e poi di nuovo verso gli Wayne. È troppo lento. E l'uomo spara verso Duke, dritto in testa, senza cerimonie, solo con questa velocità inumana e il ragazzo cade per terra come un frutto maturo e tiene ancora gli occhi aperti.   
  
C'è un momento di silenzio. C'è un momento di pura immobilità. Clark è stato troppo lento.  
  
Bruce corre verso Duke. Tutto succede così velocemente che -Clark avrebbe dovuto correre. Clark avrebbe potuto correre e salvare la vita di quel bambino, ma era troppo concentrato su Bruce e adesso... Lo vede gettarsi per terra, inginocchiarsi e tenere il corpo del ragazzo sulle sue ginocchia, tra le sue braccia. Cerca di tranquillizzare un bambino, che però non è più lì. Il cuore di Duke è fermo. Lo ha ucciso istantaneamente. Probabilmente non si è nemmeno reso conto di star morendo. Clark chiude gli occhi. Ha sbagliato. Ha fatto un errore. Lui non si può permettere di fare errori.  
  
Bruce non sembra ancora capire che cosa stia succedendo, ma tiene il corpo di Duke tra le braccia e si sporca la sua camicia bianca di sangue e gli mormora: “Non ti preoccupare, va tutto bene, va tutto bene.” Ma non va tutto bene. Duke non lo può più sentire. Bruce non lo riesce ad accettare, sicuramente una parte di lui lo sa, ma non riesce ad accettarlo. E Clark voleva soltanto aiutare, invece ha solo aiutato a mantenere una situazione nel suo stato peggiore. Ha lasciato morire un ragazzo. È stata colpa sua.  
  
Clark guarda Bruce accarezzare la testa del ragazzo, che tiene gli occhi aperti e c'è qualcuno che ha gridato da dentro la sala. Doveva saperlo già. Doveva -non importa. Adesso proprio non importa. Anche lui si inginocchia sull'asfalto, accanto a Bruce. Posa una mano sulla mano di Bruce, prova a fargli capire che non è solo. “Dovevo essere io, vero?” gli chiede, deglutendo e stringendo un pochino di più Duke. “Dovevi salvare lui.”  
  
Non sembra chiedersi come Clark abbia fatto ad arrivare giusto in tempo e non gli fa domande su come abbia fatto a trovarlo. Ma sembra essere arrabbiato con lui. E Clark lo capisce.   
  
In un certo senso, Bruce è morto di nuovo anche questa notte.  
  
  
  
  
Non ci sono le foto di Duke, oggi sul giornale. C'è la foto di Bruce, con gli occhi bassi e le camicia piena di sangue. E sopra la sua foto, oppure accanto, Clark non ricorda poi così bene, c'è la frase: _Bruce Wayne, CEO delle Wayne Enterprises non ha rilasciato dichiarazioni._ E Clark nasconde il viso. Duke sembrava essere davvero tanto felice, prima di quella notte.  
  
  
  
§  
  
  
Il 31 Marzo del 2019 Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino. Clark si passa una mano sul viso e prova soltanto ad alzarsi dal letto e non pensare. Adesso ha sia il ricordo di Bruce morto in un vicolo sporco di Gotham, che quello del momento in cui Duke è caduto per terra, nello stesso vicolo sporco di Gotham. E non riesce a non darsi la colpa. Sa che fino a ieri poteva pensare che questo fosse solo un giorno. È anche sicuro però che qualcosa o qualcuno ha provato ad avvisarlo della possibile morte di Bruce, e questo deve essere il motivo per cui non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa i suoi vecchi amici, con cui ha purtroppo perso i contatti davvero tanto tempo fa.   
  
Alle 06.01, ecco, ancora, la radio sveglia che si accende. Clark rimane a letto e si chiede che cosa deve fare per rompere il loop temporale. E come farlo senza perdere nessuno. Forse, quello che vuole il loop è proprio questo. Che nessuno di loro perda la vita e che tutti possano arrivare sani e salvi fino al 1 Aprile. Clark chiude gli occhi e deve pensare a come fare. Agire direttamente lo ha portato a una fine altrettanto tragica. Quindi che cosa fare? Che cosa? La radio sveglia continua a sciorinare le notizie.  
  
“Secondo Luthor, quindi, a questo punto non solo si dovrebbe costruire un muro spaziale, ma anche un muro per fermare l'arrivo di atlantidei indisciplinati che vengono negli Stati Uniti per rubare, sposare le nostre donne e rubarci il lavoro. La risposta del re di Atlantide è abbastanza semplice. Ai nostri microfoni ha dichiarato: ah, davvero? Mentre sua moglie, la regina Y'Mera Xebella Challa ha risposto con un abbastanza seccato: ma chi ci vuole venire sulla terra? mentre mangiava delle frittelle che non si è data la briga di pagare perché: ad Atlantide diamo da mangiare a tutti e non paghiamo mai. E mangiamo i tipi che sembrano pesci, ora che ci penso. Al che il presidente Luthor non ha potuto che rispondere con un disgustato: barbari.”  
  
Potrebbe parlare con Arthur. Oppure con Diana. Potrebbe chiedere aiuto a loro. Clark deglutisce e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Potrebbe anche parlare con Bruce, direttamente. Si passa una mano sul viso e forse non ha il coraggio ancora di vederlo. Ci può provare, certo, ma non sa se ha il coraggio. Se avesse voluto, Bruce avrebbe anche potuto chiamarlo, avrebbe potuto anche chiedergli di andarlo a trovare, oppure, non lo sa, di parlargli. Ma Bruce non voleva che loro due parlassero. Bruce non ha più voluto vederlo. E quel filo che poteva legarli, col passare del tempo, con loro due che hanno smesso di parlare, con loro due che hanno smesso di cercarsi, si è andato assottigliando e adesso -adesso c'è ancora qualcosa tra loro? C'è per davvero? Clark non sente nemmeno di avere il diritto di potergli parlare.  
  
“Emergenza buche a Gotham. I soldi pubblici che annualmente i cittadini pagano per avere dei servizi pubblici sembrano essere periodicamente spesi per riparare le buche della Gotham Vecchia, che, però, ha sempre più buche e sempre meno servizi pubblici. Neanche le donazioni dalla Wayne Enterprises sembra più riuscire a coprire questo divario tra le tasse pagate e i servizi pubblici di base richiesti. Il sindaco della città, Lincoln March, rassicura i cittadini dicendo che presto ogni problema presente in Gotham verrà risolto. I cittadini dichiarano: meh. Lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham, Bruce Wayne...”  
  
Deve trovare un modo per salvarlo. Non importa se poi non si parleranno più. Non importa se Bruce non lo vuole vedere. Vuole solo che Bruce sia ancora lì. Per i suoi figli. Per lui. C'è una parte egoista che continua a ripetergli, con molta intensità: per lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark sta davvero cercando di non dare di matto. Sa che tra poco arriveranno Duke e Harper, per andare a parlare con Bruce. E dovrebbe avere anche lui il coraggio di andare a parlare con lui. Per potergli dire di non uscire quella sera, di rimanere nella sala, insieme ai suoi ragazzi, e per potergli salvare la vita. Anche se -quanto potrebbe credere a una cosa del genere? Sono intrappolato in un loop temporale e penso che questa sera morirai? Lo può davvero dire? Bruce gli crederebbe? Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato insieme... Clark chiude gli occhi e pensa che se avesse potuto fermare questa pazzia, allora deve essere stato quel giorno in cui ha litigato con Bruce e ha visto Diana andargli contro. Se ci fosse stato un momento in cui tutto questo poteva essere fermato, doveva essere stato quel giorno. Ma è stato troppo tempo fa e ormai non ha senso piangere sul latte versato.   
  
Anche se il passato fa parte del presente.  
  
Harper e Duke arrivano all'edificio delle Wayne Enterprises. E Clark invece vola via, verso Metropolis. Non ci riesce. Deve smetterla di provarci. Non sa che cosa fare. Deve parlare con -con Ma'. O forse dovrebbe parlare con qualcuno che ancora potrebbe fare qualcosa per Bruce. Sicuramente non è stato intrappolato in questo loop perché deve salvare Bruce direttamente.  
  
Forse deve soltanto... per ora, la prima parte del piano è cercare di parlare con qualcuno che lo possa aiutare. Tanto vale.   
  
  
  
  
“Non c'è niente di più buono che la torta alle mele di tua mamma” gli dice Jimmy, tagliando la sua fetta con la forchetta. Si è sporcato un po' le labbra con delle briciole. “Mia mamma ha sempre bruciato tutte torte che ha provato a preparare. Io e mia sorella le mangiavamo a forza e quando lei ci chiedeva com'erano, non avevamo proprio il cuore di dire che erano praticamente carbonizzate.” Scuote la testa e torna a mangiare la sua torta, sotto lo sguardo di Clark. “Un giorno, se vuoi, possiamo fare questo scambio equo e io ti porto la torta di mia mamma e tu mi dai la torta della tua mamma.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Diana, quando lo ha visto, ha sbattuto le palpebre velocemente e si è guardata intorno. Ha guardato dietro le sue spalle e poi tornata a guardare lui. “Io non voglio parlare con un sostenitore di Lex Luthor” gli ha detto, scuotendo la testa. Ma non ha chiuso la porta. Ha solo abbassato lo sguardo, con le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e poi è tornata a guardarlo negli occhi. “Vorrei parlare con il mio amico, però.” E forse questa è l'unica frase che Clark abbia mai sentito venire fuori da Diana per fargli ricordare che la loro amicizia manca a entrambi e non soltanto a lui.   
  
Erano un bel gruppo, quando erano più giovani. Erano sempre divertiti insieme, Clark si è sempre sentito un pesce fuor d'acqua con tutti quanti, tranne che con loro. Clark ha sempre pensato che avrebbe voluto tornare da loro. Ma non lo ha mai fatto. Clark ha sempre pensato che ci sono momenti in cui devi decidere se devi proteggere te stesso oppure gli altri. E lui ha preferito così. Gli dispiace non poterli più frequentare, gli dispiace soprattutto aver perso Bruce, che era il suo unico palo, il suo unico appiglio alla realtà, che era l'unica persona a cui non aveva mai mentito. Gli aveva mentito, per tirarsi fuori da una situazione che avrebbe potuto fare del male a lui. Che avrebbe potuto fare del male fisico a loro loro.  
  
E Clark sbuffa una risata, grattandosi la nuca. “Non ho mai sostenuto Lex Luthor” cerca di ricordarle. Ma non entra in casa. Entrare in casa sarebbe un po' troppo intimo. Entrare in casa sarebbe stato come -non lo può fare. Non ancora. Scuote la testa e deglutisce e si sente pazzo. E Diana lo osserva, cercando di capire che cosa stesse succedendo. Tiene la maniglia della porta, controlla che Clark non possa fare nulla di troppo violento o troppo stupido. La conosce abbastanza da sapere che è sempre pronta a proteggere e proteggersi. Ed è questo quello di cui Clark ha bisogno in questo momento. Qualcuno ce sappia proteggere, perché, a quanto pare, lui non è poi così bravo a farlo. “Volevo solo chiederti un favore perché -oggi ci sarà una festa alla Gotham Vecchia. E Bruce sarà lì. E io sono sicuro che succederà qualcosa. Qualcosa che non è molto piacevole e ti volevo chiedere -Diana. Non per me. Ti volevo chiedere se sarei lì per Bruce.”  
  
Diana non sembra capire. Torna a studiare Clark. Stringe la maniglia con la mano. E deglutisce. “Che cosa sai, Clark?” gli chiede.  
  
E Clark non sente di avere il coraggio per rispondere. Scuote la testa. “Non è importante ora. Non sono sicuro di quello che -di come lo so. Non ne sono molto sicuro, ma so che è così. So che -dovresti davvero essere lì” le dice, scuotendo ancora una volta la testa. “Diana, io sono sicuro che tu debba stare lì. Solo -per favore, stai lì con Bruce.” Poi gira i tacchi e va via, il più velocemente possibile, per non dover rispondere a ulteriori domande.   
  
Spera solo che Diana ci vada, questa sera. Spera solo che -semplicemente non vuole perdere Bruce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ti vedo un pochino sciupato” scherza Ma'.  
  
Clark sospira e forse sì, forse è davvero un po' sciupato. Si passa una mano sul viso e sospira. Prende un pezzo della crostata di Ma' e scuote la testa. “No, Ma', sarà soltanto una tua impressione” risponde, cercando di mantenere un tono leggero. Preferirebbe, ora come ora, poter mangiare semplicemente i dolci di Ma' e non dover pensare ad altro. Ogni cosa che lui fa sembra essere un modo per far morire letteralmente o metaforicamente Bruce. E lui non vuole che Bruce muoia. Certamente non vuole che Bruce scompaia dalla vita in generale. Non vuole nemmeno che si perda in generale. Non vuole perderlo lui in particolare. Cosa può fare? Cosa può...?  
  
Ma' aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non sembra essere molto sicura di quello che lui le ha appena detto. Rimangono entrambi a guardare il tramonto. E Clark spera, spera davvero tanto, che Diana riesca a proteggere Bruce, questa notte. “Sai, tesoro, Il passato fa parte del presente e il presente fa parte del passato così come fa parte del futuro. È una delle cose che si imparano durante le funzioni. Il motivo per cui a ogni festa raccontiamo quello che è successo tanto tempo fa, il motivo per cui non facciamo che rivivere ciclicamente la nostra storia. Perché lì, nella nostra storia, ci sono le nostre colpe e ci sono le nostre origini. Quello che succede nei nostri racconti spiega il punto in cui ci troviamo. E rivivendo la nostra storia, riscrivendola, ripassandola, sappiamo quello che dobbiamo sistemare, per rendere il nostro presente migliore, per rendere anche il nostro futuro più luminoso.” Sospira, dondolando sulla sua sedia e sorridendo un po'. “Quello che devi fare è sistemare il presente per sistemare il passato e così anche il futuro.”   
  
Clark sospira. Vorrebbe soltanto sapere come.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Un'atmosfera di lutto è caduta su tutta la Gotham per bene. Hanno perso un terzo Wayne. Nello stesso identico modo in cui sono morti i suoi genitori, Bruce Wayne se n'è andato il 31 Marzo del 2019. Alle mie spalle potete vedere la fiaccolata spontanea che si è andata creando, prima dai ragazzi che erano stati invitati alla festa di Bruce Wayne di questa sera.”  
  
Clark guarda la televisione abbassa lo sguardo. Diana era lì. La vede accanto a Harper. E Duke è ancora una volta sporco del sangue di Bruce, con gli occhi rossi e le dita tremanti, avvolto intorno alla giacca del commissario Gordon. Diana era lì, ma non è stata accanto a Bruce. E Bruce è morto. Di nuovo. Clark non sa che cosa deve fare. Con chi deve parlare? Come può davvero aiutare? Ha un nodo nello stomaco. Come può salvare Bruce?  
  
“Bruce Wayne era, qui a Gotham, l'ultima luce di speranza. E non abbiamo più la luce” dice una ragazza dai capelli blu in lacrime. Harper, con una candela in mano e gli occhi rossi. Perché Bruce non è più lì. Quindi non c'è nemmeno Batman. E Harper dice: “A me sembra che non ci sia più nemmeno Batman.”  
  
Clark è a un passo così dallo scoppiare a piangere. Il suo telefono squilla però. È Diana. E Clark è quasi tentato di non risponderle. Clark vorrebbe poter semplicemente andare a dormire e sperare di risvegliarsi oggi. Con il battito del cuore di Bruce ancora vivo. Con le uniche foto in giro per internet di Duke che siano quelle in cui prende un gelato con Cassandra e non quelle che richiamano tristemente quelle di Bruce di tanto tempo fa, il giorno della morte dei suoi genitori.   
  
“Che cosa sai di tutto questo, Clark?” gli chiede Diana, appena lui risponde. “Che cosa ne sapevi, Clark? Perché non me lo hai detto? Perché hai tenuto tutto per te? Che cosa sapevi?”  
  
Clark attacca.   
  
“A me sembra che non ci sia più nemmeno Batman” ripete Harper nella televisione.   
  
Diana non ha potuto salvare Bruce. Deve trovare qualcuno che lo salvi.  
  
  
  
  
§  
  
Il 31 Marzo del 2019, Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino.  
  
“...la regina Y'Mera Xebella Challa ha risposto con un abbastanza seccato: ma chi ci vuole venire sulla terra? mentre mangiava delle frittelle che non si è data la briga di pagare perché: ad Atlantide diamo da mangiare a tutti e non paghiamo mai. E mangiamo i tipi che sembrano pesci, ora che ci penso. Al che il presidente Luthor non ha potuto che rispondere con un disgustato: barbari. L'unico motivo per cui i rapporti tra Atlantide e gli Stati Uniti d'America non sembrano essere così tesi, deve essere perché il re, Orin, è in buoni rapporti con la Lega della Giustizia, che comunque appoggerebbero un qualsiasi attacco contro il presidente degli Stati Uniti, molto probabilmente. Passando a...”  
  
Deve chiedere aiuto ad Arthur.  
  
  
§  
  
“Il milionario di Gotham, molto amato in città, deve aver pestato i piedi a uno dei tanti criminali della città. E questo è uno spiacevole deja-vu per la città di Gotham, che ha visto già i genitori di Bruce Wayne morire in un vicolo molto simile della Gotham Vecchia. Il corpo di Bruce Wayne è stato trovato da uno dei suoi figli, l'ultimo adottato, Duke Thomas-Wayne, che, sotto shock sembra aver provato a rianimarlo, mentre chiamava aiuto. Primo istinto è stato quello di chiamare il loro fedele maggiordomo, Alfred Pennyworth e poi, finalmente la polizia. Il primo ad arrivare sul posto, il commissario Gordon, non sembra aver retto all'emozione negativa. E il ragazzo, Duke, non sembrava essere capace di staccarsi dal cadavere del padre, sporcandosi di sangue. È stato solo l'arrivo di Pennyworth e dei suoi fratelli a riuscire a strapparlo dalle braccia di Bruce Wayne.”  
  
Barry non è riuscito a salvare Bruce.  
  
  
§  
  
  
Il 31 Marzo del 2019, Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino.  
  
“Emergenza buche a Gotham. I soldi pubblici che annualmente i cittadini pagano per avere dei servizi pubblici sembrano essere periodicamente spesi per riparare le buche della Gotham Vecchia, che, però, ha sempre più buche e sempre meno servizi pubblici. Neanche le donazioni dalla Wayne Enterprises sembra più riuscire a coprire questo divario tra le tasse pagate e i servizi pubblici di base richiesti. Il sindaco della città, Lincoln March, rassicura i cittadini dicendo che presto ogni problema presente in Gotham verrà risolto. I cittadini dichiarano: meh. Lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham, Bruce Wayne, d'altro canto, sembra voler essere ottimista”  
  
Chiederà aiuto a Hal.  
  
  
§  
  
“ Il corpo di Bruce Wayne è stato trovato da uno dei suoi figli, l'ultimo adottato, Duke Thomas-Wayne, che, sotto shock sembra aver provato a rianimarlo, mentre chiamava aiuto. Primo istinto è stato quello di chiamare il loro fedele maggiordomo, Alfred Pennyworth, e poi, finalmente la polizia. Il primo ad arrivare sul posto, il commissario Gordon, non sembra aver retto all'emozione negativa. E il ragazzo, Duke, non sembrava essere capace di staccarsi dal cadavere del padre, sporcandosi di sangue. È stato solo l'arrivo di Pennyworth e dei suoi fratelli a riuscire a strapparlo dalle braccia di Bruce Wayne.”  
  
Nemmeno Dick ha potuto fare qualcosa.  
  
Clark non sa più che cosa dovrebbe fare. Ha chiesto aiuto a tutta la Lega della Giustizia. Nasconde il viso tra le mani. Forse dovrebbe parlare con Bruce. Forse -forse deve parlare direttamente con lui.  
  
  
  
§  
  
Il 31 Marzo del 2019, Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino. E non importa che cosa succeda, deve andare a parlare con Bruce ed è la prima cosa che farà oggi, non importa che Bruce adesso stia dormendo, non importa nemmeno che non si stiano più parlando. Clark deve volare da lui. Deve metterlo al corrente deve -è solo così stanco di vedere Bruce morto, che non importano più tutte le cose che erano successe tanto tempo fa. E quindi si lava in fretta, e non dà il tempo alla radio sveglia di accendersi. Semplicemente vola via dalla finestra e continua a volare verso la mansione degli Wayne. Non ha tempo da perdere e non lo vuole nemmeno perdere. Non avrebbe proprio i nervi di poterlo perdere adesso.  
  
  
  
  
Bruce ci mette veramente molto tempo per aprire gli occhi. Ci mette ancora più tempo per dire una parola. Ha i capelli spettinati. Sono le 6 del mattino e lui normalmente dovrebbe dormire per altre sei ore, prima di svegliarsi, ma Clark non ha veramente il tempo, adesso, per aspettare che Bruce possa... “Potresti per favore venire un pochino più tardi, domani?” gli chiede, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e osserva Clark. “Cosa succede?”  
  
“Oggi non devi andare alla festa dei ragazzi” gli dice, senza nemmeno troppi giri di parole.  
  
“No” risponde seccamente Bruce. Poi, di nuovo, si sdraia sul letto e si copre la testa. “E comunque io non parlo coi sostenitori di Lex Luthor” borbotta, chiudendo gli occhi. “Prendi un appuntamento per più tardi.”  
  
“Bruce.”  
  
Bruce non risponde più. Si è addormentato. E Clark da una parte è frustrato, perché Bruce è ovvio che non lo vuole ascoltare. È una di quelle cose che rimangono impresse nelle persone, il fatto che continui a essere un ragazzino testardo nonostante abbia superato i quaranta anni, ad esempio. Il fatto che continua ad addormentarsi in veramente pochi secondi. Dall'altra, non lo sa, si sente toccato dal fatto che Bruce continui ad addormentarsi intorno a lui, anche se sono anni che non parlano. O anche se non sono amici da veramente tanto tempo. Bruce non si addormenta intorno a chiunque e di solito è sempre diffidente, sempre molto sulle sue.   
  
Clark è stanco e vorrebbe passare tutta la giornata a dormire. Bruce ha deciso che non lo vuole ascoltare e Clark non sa che altro fare. Forse dovrebbe davvero farlo. Addormentarsi e sperare che domani sia Aprile e non più Marzo. Potrebbe farlo. Ma non crede di volerlo fare.   
  
Quindi si siede sul letto di Bruce e spera che si possa svegliare presto, perché vorrebbe davvero poter parlare con lui.  
  
  
  
  
Quando Bruce si sveglia, dà un calcetto a Clark e inclina la testa. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, si passa una mano sul viso e tira su le ginocchia, come se avessero fatto una specie di pigiama party e adesso lo stesse svegliando. Clark ha la testa pesante, si sente un pochino stordito e nemmeno si era reso conto di essersi addormentato, a un certo punto della mattina. Clark è davvero molto stanco e quella sensazione di freschezza che era solitamente dovuta alla mattina se n'era già andata. Quindi anche Clark si passa le mani sul viso e poi si alza a sedere, per guardare Bruce, che si morde l'interno delle guance, con le braccia intorno alle ginocchia.  
  
“Alfred ci ha già portato la colazione” gli dice, indicando bacon e pane e uova e succo di arancia. Si inumidisce le labbra e deglutisce. L'ultima volta che hanno parlato, Clark ha detto a Bruce che non potevano più stare insieme e Bruce non gli ha chiesto perché, non ha fatto nemmeno scenate. Ha solo detto che in effetti lui voleva stare con qualcuno che era un sostenitore di Lex Luthor e sapeva un pochino di battuta, nel momento in cui lo ha detto. Doveva sicuramente star scherzando. Eppure, quelle sono state le loro ultime parole, poi non si sono più parlati e poi non hanno più voluto vedersi, nemmeno nei semplici panni di Clark Kent e Bruce Wayne. Neanche come Superman e Batman. Clark si è ritrovato isolato, che era quello che Lex voleva. Ma almeno erano tutti quanti al sicuro. Nessuno era finito male. Tranne, adesso, Bruce. “Così mi dici che cosa succede.”  
  
Clark annuisce lentamente. “Non voglio perderti, Bruce” gli confessa, guardando le lenzuola che ancora coprono il corpo di Bruce. E lui lo guarda e non sembra essere molto toccato da queste sue parole. Semplicemente, sbatte le palpebre, scrolla le spalle. Non capisce dove vuole andare a parare. “È solo per questo che ti sto chiedendo di non andare a quella festa. Oppure, non lo so, non -potrei anche accompagnarti, solo per... voglio essere sicuro che tu stia bene, perché non voglio davvero che ti faccia male. Non voglio che tu... non voglio perderti. Di nuovo. So che… ma…”  
  
Bruce deglutisce e poi si allunga a prendere il suo vassoio di cibo, giocherellando con il pane, prima di spezzarlo in due e portarselo alle labbra. È abbastanza calmo. Non sembra essere irritato da Clark che si è presentato dopo anni per potergli chiedere di stare sempre con lui per almeno una giornata. Mangia con calma. Poi torna a guardare Clark. “Beh, ma tu non mi hai mai perso” gli dice lentamente. “Sarebbe bastata una cartolina ogni tanto.” Sta scherzando. Sta di nuovo scherzando, nonostante non sia poi così tranquillo, e Clark abbassa lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa. “La cosa divertente è che hai sempre rimproverato me di non voler mai chiedere aiuto. Ma il più testardo tra noi due sei sempre stato tu.” Non ha della marmellata. Tempo fa, Bruce non avrebbe fatto colazione senza la marmellata. È -era una delle cose che più adorava della colazione.  
  
Le cose alla fine cambiano, se non rimani a guardarle rimanere uguali.   
  
“Clark” lo chiama Bruce, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Per quanto io possa essere testardo, non c'è nessun'altra persona in questo mondo di cui io più mi fidi. Nonostante tutto. Quindi, se vuoi farmi da guardia del corpo...” Scrolla le spalle. “Ma devi essere sincero con me e dirmi tutto quello che sai. E allora io ti dirò per quale motivo devi smettere di fare qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo.”  
  
  
  
  
Bruce è andato ogni giorno che Clark ha dovuto rivivere alle Wayne Enterprises all'una del pomeriggio. Oggi invece deve posticipare l'uscita, perché prima di uscire vuole essere sicuro che Duke stia bene. Spiega a Clark che vuole seguire Duke meglio di quanto abbia seguito gli altri suoi ragazzi, non per preferenze ma perch Duke è l'unico tra loro, insieme a Tim, che potrebbe avere una vita che non sia la vita del vigilante. Vuole essere sicuro che Duke non metta da parte la sua vena poetica per il vigilantismo. In più, Duke è l'unico dei ragazzi con dei genitori ancora in vita. Bruce sembra essere molto preoccupato per il ragazzo. Clark, guardando Duke comparire dalla sala giochi, pensa che questo ragazzo non può essere più felice di quanto lo è adesso. Sembra essere stabile. Sembra essere molto -davvero tanto felice di trovarsi nella mansione Wayne. Ma Bruce ora che Clark gli ha parlato, lo saluta come se lo stesse salutando un'ultima volta. Ora che Clark gli ha parlato, Bruce chiede a Duke di chiedere anche agli altri ragazzi di raggiungerli alla festa, o, in caso, di stare attenti durante la notte. Come se volesse dare loro un ultimo addio, prima di morire. Duke aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma non protesta. Semplicemente annuisce.  
  
Il fatto è che Clark non può sopportare nemmeno quest'idea del dire addio. Il fatto è che -- “Perché mi credi?” gli chiede mentre stanno nel sedile posteriore di una macchina che li sta portando alle Wayne Enterprises. “Perché tu mi credi, vero?”  
  
Bruce scrolla ancora una volta le spalle. “Non è che io non credo tu stia mentendo. Io so che tu non stai mentendo” mormora. “Perché io ricordo un paio di volte in cui sono morto oggi. E ricordo anche quella volta che hai provato a fermare quell'uomo ubriaco e invece di morire io è morto Duke.” Torna a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, giocherellando con le dita, per poi portarsele sulle labbra. “So che tu non stai mentendo, perché ne ho le prove.”  
  
“Allora perché continui a morire? Perché continui ad andare sempre nello stesso posto, sempre alla stessa ora?” gli chiede Clark, girandosi verso di lui. Bruce non lo degna nemmeno di uno sguardo. Guarda dritto davanti a lui e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Bruce.”  
  
“I ragazzi” sussurra, abbassando lo sguardo. “Quando io non muoio, uno dei ragazzi muore. E non potrei sopportare una cosa del genere. Se anche tu oggi dici che mi vuoi salvare, se anche tu dici che potrei continuare a vivere, penso che alla fine della giornata io mi ritroverei a piangere la morte di uno dei miei ragazzi. E -forse questa è una condanna peggiore della morte. Quindi, se sei tu quello che ha cercato di salvarmi, attraverso Diana, e Arthur, e Hal e Barry e... non farlo più, Clark. Ti prego di non farlo più.”  
  
Bruce non prega mai. Clark abbassa lo sguardo. Chiude gli occhi. Sa che cosa ha sbagliato, adesso. Sa che cosa ha sbagliato! Sbuffa una risata e annuisce lentamente verso Bruce. “Dobbiamo chiamare tutti i membri della Lega. Uno per ognuno dei tuoi ragazzi. È lì che stavo sbagliando” si lascia sfuggire.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e sta lì lì per aprire la bocca e protestare, ma a Clark non importa molto. È davvero molto felice di avere finalmente un piano d'azione. Non può aspettare, non può nemmeno sopportare che Bruce muoia ancora una volta.  
  
  
  
“Vi vedo un pochino sciupati” scherza Ma', abbracciando Bruce. “È da così tanto tempo che non ti vedo, figliolo.”  
  
E Bruce sorride appena, prima di abbassare un pochino lo sguardo e alzare la spalla. Ma' nemmeno ci pensa, gli dà la sua fetta di torta e lo fa sedere nella veranda, insieme a loro.   
  
Clark sospira e forse sì, forse è davvero un po' sciupato. Si passa una mano sul viso e sospira. Prende un pezzo della crostata di Ma' e scuote la testa. “No, Ma', sarà soltanto una tua impressione” risponde, mantiene il suo tono molto leggero. Sente lui stesso di essere leggero, mentre Bruce sembra dover tenere il mondo sulle sue spalle. Le cose non cambiano, non importa quanto tempo passi, con Bruce le cose sono sempre le stesse. E se Clark non lo avesse lasciato davvero solo, allora adesso Bruce non si sentirebbe come se avesse addosso dei problemi che non riesce a risolvere.   
  
Ma' aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non sembra essere molto sicura di quello che lui le ha appena detto. Sorride verso Bruce, gli passa anche una piccola forchetta, perché Bruce è quel tipo di persona che certe cose non le chiede, ma che ne ha bisogno. “Sai, tesoro, Il passato fa parte del presente e il presente fa parte del passato così come fa parte del futuro. È una delle cose che si imparano durante le funzioni. Il motivo per cui a ogni festa raccontiamo quello che è successo tanto tempo fa, il motivo per cui non facciamo che rivivere ciclicamente la nostra storia. Perché lì, nella nostra storia, ci sono le nostre colpe e ci sono le nostre origini. Quello che succede nei nostri racconti spiega il punto in cui ci troviamo. E rivivendo la nostra storia, riscrivendola, ripassandola, sappiamo quello che dobbiamo sistemare, per rendere il nostro presente migliore, per rendere anche il nostro futuro più luminoso.” Sospira, dondolando sulla sua sedia e sorridendo un po'. “Quello che devi fare è sistemare il presente per sistemare il passato e così anche il futuro.”   
  
Clark sorride. È una delle cose che Ma' ha ripetuto ogni giorno. Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata e, se stanno in silenzio, così, allora gli sembra di essere tornato a tanto tempo fa, quando stavano insieme. Quando Clark poteva prendere la mano di Bruce senza che fosse strano. Senza Lex Luthor.  
  
  
  
  
I ragazzi di Bruce sono ufficialmente sei, ufficiosamente però ne ha una decina e quindi si deve mettere insieme una squadra di almeno dieci persone per Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Duke, Damian e poi anche per Barbara, Stephanie, Kate e Julia. Ogni membro della Justice League ha un proprio protetto e Clark segue Bruce come se fosse un'ombra, nella speranza che non faccia nulla di troppo avventato.   
  
Quando, la notte, lo vede uscire dalla sala, lo prende per il braccio e gli assicura che tutti i ragazzi sono al sicuro e che non c'è bisogno di fare nulla. Bruce ha paura delle pistole. È una delle prime cose che si imparano quando si lavora con lui. All'inizio si pensa che sia una sola avversione. Un qualcosa che può avere a che fare con la città dalla quale arriva, oppure da un qualche presupposto filosofico che lui ha o... ma comunque, dell'avversità di Bruce verso le pistole o le armi da fuoco in generale, beh, di quelle si sa. Solo Diana e Clark però sanno che la sua non è un'avversione, quanto una paura. Una paura che immobilizza. Una paura che fa paura a chiunque lo conosca. Quel tipo di paura.  
  
“L'hai già affrontata da solo tante volte” gli dice, mentre gli lascia andare il braccio. Bruce lo studia in silenzio, Vede i suoi occhi scuri viaggiare da una parte all'altra del suo viso. Sta decidendo se ascoltarlo oppure no. Clark si inumidisce le labbra. “Se vuoi andare, se veramente vuoi uscire da questa sala, almeno lascia che ti accompagni” finisce.  
  
Non deve dire molto altro. C'è una guerra di sguardi. Un momento in cui Bruce sembra voler litigare. Perché è vero che ha dovuto passare questa giornata da solo, sempre, ed è anche vero che lo è stato, è stato solo, perché lui lo ha lasciato essere solo, perché lui ha fatto in modo che Bruce si sentisse così. Perché lo sa che con lui, per lui, c'è Diana, c'è Arthur, c'è tutta la Lega, ma sa anche che erano loro due, all'inizio. Erano lui e Bruce, che combattevano insieme, erano lui e Bruce, che si guardavano sempre le spalle ed erano lui e Bruce, che potevano anche chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi cadere e si sarebbero afferrati a vicenda.   
  
Poi Clark è andato via e che cosa è rimasto? Come può chiedere a Bruce di credergli, se se n'è già andato una volta? Se non ha già mantenuto la loro promessa?   
  
Sente Bruce sospirare, mentre guarda da un'altra parte. Non c'è motivo per cui Bruce dovrebbe credergli. Non c'è motivo per cui Bruce dovrebbe farsi accompagnare proprio da lui. Non c'è motivo per cui Bruce dovrebbe anche soltanto credere che Clark stia dicendo la verità. “Allora andiamo” gli dice, però. Chiude gli occhi, si gira verso la porta. È già morto tante volte. Sa che lo può fare una volta in più.   
  
Bruce ha il terrore delle pistole. Eppure eccolo, che, ogni giorno, andava ad affrontarne una, per tenere al sicuro i suoi ragazzi. Bruce ha il terrore delle pistole puntate su di lui, eppure fa ogni giorno finta di niente, perché sopravvivere vorrebbe dire vedere uno dei ragazzi morire e non riesce a sopportarne nemmeno l'idea, non importa che poi il mondo si resetti. Non gli importa tornare da capo.   
  
Fuori, nel vialetto, non c'è nessuno. E Clark non può che sospirare, non può che dirsi che finalmente tutto quanto è tornato come doveva essere, finalmente.  
  
  
  
  
§  
  
Il 1 Aprile del 2019 Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino. Clark rotola giù dal letto e non sente nessuna radio sveglia accendersi. E questo è davvero molto strano. Clark si guarda intorno e si rende conto di non trovarsi nella sua stanza a Metropolis. E anche questo è strano.  
  
Sente in lontananza qualcosa. Il rumore di qualcuno che sta ascoltando...“... il presidente Luthor dichiara, sulla crisi diplomatica atlantidea, che sarebbe certamente più facile per i terrestri avere a che fare con gli atlantidei se si adeguassero alle nostre leggi e se chiedessero il visto o la green card per rimanere sul territorio statunitense. Non sono gli unici crimini di cui il presidente Luthor accusa gli atlantidei, che ha paragonato a un'invasione aliena. Secondo Luthor, quindi, a questo punto non solo si dovrebbe costruire un muro spaziale, ma anche un muro per fermare l'arrivo di atlantidei indisciplinati che vengono negli Stati Uniti per rubare, sposare le nostre donne e rubarci il lavoro. La risposta del re di Atlantide è abbastanza semplice. Ai nostri microfoni ha dichiarato: ah, davvero? Mentre sua moglie, la regina Y'Mera Xebella Challa ha risposto con un abbastanza seccato: ma chi ci vuole venire sulla terra? mentre mangiava delle frittelle che non si è data la briga di pagare perché: ad Atlantide diamo da mangiare a tutti e non paghiamo mai. E mangiamo i tipi che sembrano pesci, ora che ci penso. Al che il presidente Luthor non ha potuto che rispondere con un disgustato: barbari. L'unico motivo per cui i rapporti tra Atlantide e gli Stati Uniti d'America non sembrano essere così tesi, deve essere perché il re, Orin, è in buoni rapporti con la Lega della Giustizia, che comunque appoggerebbero un qualsiasi attacco contro il presidente degli Stati Uniti, molto probabilmente. Passando a...”  
  
Oh no. No no no. Clark afferra il suo cellulare e controlla che la giornata sia... è il 31 Marzo del 2019. E lui sente di starsi sentendo davvero male. Si guarda intorno e vede Bruce addormentato sul letto, come se niente fosse. E fuori -fuori dalla porta, ci sono delle voci, delle persone che -sono i ragazzi. Tim si sta lamentando perché è l'unico tra di loro che si deve svegliare presto per andare a scuola e Cassandra lo prende in giro, perché deve andare a scuola. Stanno -stanno semplicemente mangiando.  
  
Ogni volta che il loop è ricominciato, Clark si ritrovava a casa sua, in camera sua, si risvegliava e ricominciava la sua giornata nello stesso identico modo in cui la ricominciava prima. Ma adesso...  
  
“Emergenza buche a Gotham. I soldi pubblici che annualmente i cittadini pagano per avere dei servizi pubblici sembrano essere periodicamente spesi per riparare le buche della Gotham Vecchia, che, però, ha sempre più buche e sempre meno servizi pubblici. Neanche le donazioni dalla Wayne Enterprises sembra più riuscire a coprire questo divario tra le tasse pagate e i servizi pubblici di base richiesti. Il sindaco della città, Lincoln March, rassicura i cittadini dicendo che presto ogni problema presente in Gotham verrà risolto. I cittadini dichiarano: meh. Bruce Wayne insieme al suo compagno di Metropolis, Clark Kent, d'altro canto, sembrano voler essere ottimisti, e cercano di invogliare i suoi concittadini a credere in un mondo migliore, anche se questo mondo in cui si ritrovano è Gotham. E sarà questo il tema di questa sera, al grande ricevimento di Bruce Wayne per incontrare le giovani menti della sua città. Le notizie di oggi finiscono qui. Radio News 52 torna tra esattamente sessanta minuti.”  
  
Clark deglutisce. Chiude gli occhi.   
  
Okay. Deve ricominciare tutto da capo a quanto pare.  
  
  
  
  
  
I ragazzi non sembrano stupiti di vederlo uscire dalla camera di Bruce. Tim continua a ignorarlo, ma immagina che sia questo quello che farebbe se vedesse Bruce uscire con qualcuno. È quasi sicuro si sia comportato in un modo simile con Selina ed è quasi sicuro che, quando lui e Bruce parlavano ancora e quando c'era quella cosa indefinita tra di loro, quello che poteva essere, ma che per qualche motivo non è mai stato, Tim avesse provato a dargli un calcio nello stinco per poi fingere di non essersi fatto male. E Clark non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare adesso, non sa nemmeno se vuole sapere che cosa fare e non riesce a non pensare a Bruce sdraiato accanto a lui, sdraiato sulla pancia. Non riesce a capire che cosa stia succedendo, immagina che sia finito in un mini-universo tasca. Probabilmente è così. Non capisce per quale motivo sia finito qui, però. E quindi si siede sul tavolo della cucina e guarda i ragazzi ignorarlo, Tim prendere lo zaino e portarselo sulla spalla, salutando Alfred. Poi gira la testa verso di lui e fa una smorfia, borbottando un non così sicuro ciao, che Clark non avrebbe sentito, se non fosse stato per il suo super-udito.  
  
E poi, gli Wayne erano tornati a dormire. Cassandra se n'era andata verso le stanze più alte, ha detto qualcosa sul voler dormire con il papà e Alfred aveva riso.  
  
Clark vorrebbe sapere che cosa c'è di diverso tra quello che è successo qui e quello che è successo nella sua linea temporale. Deve essere perché lui in questa linea temporale, invece di affrontare Lex da solo, ha deciso di chiedere una mano. Deve essere perché -Bruce è rimasto accanto a lui. Clark anche è rimasto accanto a lui. Non come qui. Non...  
  
“Ricorda che oggi avete promessa alla signora Kent di andarla a trovare” dice Alfred, asciugandosi le mani, dopo aver finito di pulire il tavolo sul quale Tim ha sbrodolato e sbriciolato senza nessun riguardo. Clark sente la testa un pochino imbambolata. Non riesce a non pensare a Bruce. Non riesce a non pensare che si è svegliato accanto a lui. Non riesce nemmeno a non pensare che questo sarebbe stato il modo in cui si sarebbe svegliato lui. Sarebbe stato il modo in cui lui sarebbe potuto essere... lui...  
  
“Sono sicuro che a Ma' piacerebbe davvero tanto che venissi anche tu. E i ragazzi” mormora in automatico. Perché è questo quello che pensa che la sua controparte avrebbe detto. È anche quello che lui stesso avrebbe detto, se avesse avuto una relazione stabile con Bruce Wayne, (o almeno, una relazione abbastanza stabile da essere addirittura pubblica). Si morde l'interno delle guance. Tiene lo sguardo basso. Non vuole davvero rovinare nulla. Non sa che cosa potrebbe rovinare. Non sa come altro continuare questa conversazione. Quindi rimane in silenzio, di nuovo, si guarda le mani, prova a non perdere se stesso e i suoi ricordi. Questo sembra essere un sogno. Può anche non essere reale. La verità è che ne ha vissute così tante che non sa che cosa pensare. Vorrebbe solo godersi il sogno, se questo è davvero un sogno.  
  
I ragazzi sembrano essere abituati a questa situazione, ricorda che, tanto tempo fa, quando lui e Bruce si frequentavano, quando poteva ancora prendere tra le mani il viso di Bruce e studiarlo in silenzio, e guardare i suoi occhi studiarlo in silenzio, con quella sua espressione che doveva essere impassibile, ma che in realtà aveva dei piccoli dettagli che lo facevano tornare a essere lui stesso, a essere quel Bruce che dimostrava quanto amasse la persona che aveva di fronte, quando Bruce si alzava sulla punta di piedi per baciarlo velocemente e poi tornare a fare qualsiasi cosa dovesse fare, ricorda che a quei tempi Bruce non sapeva se dire il tutto ai ragazzi. Rimaneva sveglio la notte e poi anche la mattina presto, guardando dritto davanti a lui e quando Clark diceva che avrebbe tanto voluto rimanere a dormire insieme a lui, lo buttava via dalla finestra, dicendo che Damian poteva vederlo, o che Duke a volte veniva in camera sua per chiedergli cosa ne pensava di alcune poesie e non voleva che lo scoprissero in questo modo. Ma questi ragazzi sembrano essere abituati all'idea. Forse non l'accettano del tutto, ma sembrano davvero esserlo.  
  
E anche Alfred sembra aver accettato la loro relazione.   
  
Clark si accarezza il retro del collo. Alfred non ha risposto. Gli ha soltanto lanciato uno sguardo e poi è tornato a rimettere in ordine la cucina. Clark vorrebbe aiutarlo, Dovrebbe fare qualcosa ma non sa che cosa. d  
  
“Il signor Bruce si sveglierà tra qualche ora, come lei sa” gli dice poi, sospirando. “Penso sia ora che anche lei vada a lavoro, non pensa?”  
  
Clark sospira, continua ad accarezzarsi il retro del collo. Vorrebbe sapere un pochino di più di quello che succede in quest'universo. “Non vorrei che lui non...” inizia. Non sa cosa non vorrebbe che Bruce non.   
  
“Il signor Bruce ricorda perfettamente che giorno è oggi” gli assicura Alfred. Sorride. Sorride leggermente, sorride anche se non sembra voler proprio sorridere. “Non si preoccupi. Oggi niente andrà male.”  
  
Clark non capisce molto, ma non è importante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lo sapevi che ci sono tre atlantidei che sanno fare meglio di noi il nostro lavoro ogni un bambino che nasce ogni mattina?” Jimmy ruota gli occhi e scuote la testa. “Un giorno capirò la mente di Luthor.”  
  
Le cose a lavoro non sono cambiate poi così tanto, non importa che Clark abbia una relazione con Bruce Wayne. L'unica cosa che è cambiata è che è riuscito a mantenere anche la sua amicizia con Lois, che mangia lo yogurt accanto a loro, anche lei tiene i piedi sulla scrivania e ridacchia piano quando Jimmy finisce di parlare. “Quell'idiota non ha un cervello” mormora in risposta, agitando il cucchiaino in aria. Poi si mette a ridere. “Che comunque non è l'argomento della giornata, perché, come sappiamo tutti quanti, questo è un giorno importante per Clark, vero?”   
  
Clark non lo sa. È la seconda persona che dice che è una giornata importante per lui. Alfred glielo ha fatto capire. Pensava che Clark fosse agitato per qualcosa che sarebbe dovuto succedere oggi e che Bruce potrebbe aver dimenticato. E adesso Lois, che, per qualche motivo, non è arrabbiata con lui, non gli ha tolto la parola. Ha veramente molta paura che invece è lui che non riesce a ricordare, per il semplice motivo che lui non è di questa dimensione. Lui non può avere i ricordi del Clark che ha fatto la scelta giusta. Perché non è il Clark che fa scelte giuste, a quanto pare.  
  
Ha detto a Bruce che ha dovuto prendere troppe decisioni da solo. Ma lo ha detto dopo aver preso la più grande decisione della sua vita, da solo, senza chiedere nulla a nessuno. Lex lo aveva in mano. Lex sa cose che potrebbero aver fatto male a Ma'. Voleva fare del male a Ma'. E Clark non ha potuto fare altro se non assecondarlo. E lui... lui, nel suo universo non è un sostenitore di Lex Luthor. Soltanto che non ha chiesto aiuto e si è isolato. Soltanto che si è allontanato da Diana, che scuote la testa ogni volta che lo vede, che in ogni loop temporale lo ha guardato come se fosse il nemico e non un suo vecchio amico. Si è allontanato dalla Lega della Giustizia. Si è allontanato da Bruce. Bruce che gli aveva detto così tante volte che si sarebbero dovuti essere l'uno per l'altro. Bruce che -Clark era la prima persona a cui Bruce ha dato la sua vita tra le mani. In un certo senso, decidendo di fare tutto da solo, lo ha deluso.  
  
Non merita questa vita che adesso sta vedendo.   
  
“Penso di non essere pronto per questa sera” borbotta. E Lois ruota gli occhi mentre Jim fa una smorfia con le labbra. Non sa che cosa dire. Quindi dice quello che ha sempre detto durante il 31 Marzo 2019.  
  
Jimmy dice: “Non c'è niente di più buono che la torta alle mele di tua mamma” gli dice, tagliando la sua fetta con la forchetta. Si è sporcato un po' le labbra con delle briciole. “Mia mamma ha sempre bruciato tutte torte che ha provato a preparare. Io e mia sorella le mangiavamo a forza e quando lei ci chiedeva com'erano, non avevamo proprio il cuore di dire che erano praticamente carbonizzate.” Scuote la testa e torna a mangiare la sua torta, sotto lo sguardo di Clark. “Un giorno, se vuoi, possiamo fare questo scambio equo e io ti porto la torta di mia mamma e tu mi dai la torta della tua mamma.”   
  
Lois ruota ancora di più gli occhi e poi gli dà un colpo sulle spalle, soltanto per poi dire, con quella sicurezza che potrebbe davvero avere soltanto Lois, in questi momenti: “Vi amate. Mi sembra strano che ci abbiate messo così tanto, sinceramente. E vi amate per davvero. Basta questo, no?”  
  
In quest'universo, forse sì. In quest'universo, Clark non ha davvero fatto nulla di male.  
  
  
  
  
“Vi vedo così bene” dice Ma', pizzicando le guance di Clark velocemente, per poi passare a Bruce, che ride, mentre si abbassa quel tanto che basta per poterla salutare, abbracciandola. “Finalmente una visita che voglio ricevere. Ultimamente la nostra vicina, ti ricordi Rosa, Clark?, non fa che venire qui e dirmi che dovrei fare più pomodori, mangia tutte le verdure e poi non fa altro che giudicare il mio modo di cucinare le verdure.”  
  
“Inconcepibile” esclama Bruce, sedendosi accanto a Ma', che ride lievemente. Clark non l'ha vista ridere così da davvero tanto tempo. “Lo sanno tutti che io mangio le verdure soltanto grazie a Martha Kent.”  
  
“Oh, spero davvero che Alfred non ti senta mai dire una cosa del genere.”  
  
Poi ridono entrambi. Uno per l'altro, uno accanto all'altro. Clark li osserva, sedendosi anche lui, accanto a Bruce, che si gira verso di lui, un pochino, per prendergli la mano e poi tornare a guardare Ma', che sembra essere -felice. E sembrano essere... felici. “Alfred sa perfettamente che nulla potrà mai prendere il posto dei suoi biscotti. Ma non posso nutrirmi di soli biscotti, non credi anche tu?” gli chiede e Ma' gli posa una mano sulla spalla, continuando a ridere, anche se non sembra che quello che hanno detto sia poi così divertente. Deve essere uno scherzo tra loro. Deve essere che -gli si scalda il cuore, guardarli. Gli fa quasi venire voglia di piangere. E Ma se ne deve rendere conto perché si gira verso di lui e cerca di sorridergli. E Bruce anche si gira verso di lui, stringe un pochino di più la mano e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Oggi sei strano” mormora, abbassando lo sguardo e poi iniziandolo a studiare.  
  
E Clark tira su col naso e vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma sua mamma dice: “Sai, tesoro, Il passato fa parte del presente e il presente fa parte del passato così come fa parte del futuro. È una delle cose che si imparano durante le funzioni. Il motivo per cui a ogni festa raccontiamo quello che è successo tanto tempo fa, il motivo per cui non facciamo che rivivere ciclicamente la nostra storia. Perché lì, nella nostra storia, ci sono le nostre colpe e ci sono le nostre origini. Quello che succede nei nostri racconti spiega il punto in cui ci troviamo. E rivivendo la nostra storia, riscrivendola, ripassandola, sappiamo quello che dobbiamo sistemare, per rendere il nostro presente migliore, per rendere anche il nostro futuro più luminoso.” Sospira, dondolando sulla sua sedia e sorridendo un po'. “Quello che devi fare è sistemare il presente per sistemare il passato e così anche il futuro.”   
  
Clark non sa quanto senso abbia dirlo adesso. Ma -Bruce gli stringe la mano e gli sta accanto. Possono cambiare davvero tante cose, con una sola decisione. E forse... forse.   
  
“Grazie Ma'” borbotta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il ricevimento per i ragazzi di Gotham non ci sarà, o non c'era, o non sa esattamente che tempo ciclico usare, oggi. Perché oggi Bruce ha un appuntamento con Clark, e stanno seduti, uno davanti all'altro, Bruce non parla poi così tanto e Clark non riesce a non fissarlo, a non ricordare il suo essere così rilassato nella vita reale, quando erano soltanto loro due, quando poteva ancora sistemare le cose. Era così che sarebbero potuti essere. Bruce in silenzio, davanti a lui che studia il menù, che probabilmente ha già studiato migliaia di volte e Clark, il Clark della scelta giusta, il Clark che non si è dimenticato che non era solo, davanti a lui, con un sorriso, che provava a prenderlo in giro. Clark di adesso, quello delle scelte sbagliate, non è poi così sicuro di avere il privilegio di poterlo prendere in giro.  
  
“C'è qualcosa che non va, oggi, vero?” gli chiede Bruce, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo menù. “Continui a guardarti intorno come se tutto questo non fosse reale. Cosa succede?”  
  
Clark si inumidisce le labbra e alza una spalla. Potrebbe dirgli che ha bisogno di u pochino di tempo. Potrebbe raccontare una bugia. Potrebbe dire che non si sente molto bene e Bruce inizierebbe a fargli degli esami mentre dorme per scoprire se ha un qualche virus che potrebbe contagiare tutti gli esseri umani, Potrebbe davvero raccontare una bugia. È una bugia che lo ha portato fino a qua, a non avere Bruce che dorme accanto a lui, Ma' che gli sorride e smette di dire che le sembra davvero molto sciupato. Vuole -vuole dire la verità. Almeno una volta. Questo deve essere l'universo giusto, per dire la verità. Quindi dice: “Io non sono di queste parti.”  
  
E Bruce alza un sopracciglio, guardandolo e abbassando il menù. “Lo so” risponde. Perché, certo, ovviamente, non poteva pensare ad altro.  
  
“Io non sono di questo Universo” si spiega meglio. “Io penso di non essere di questa linea temporale.”  
  
“Okay” è la semplice risposta di Bruce, che incrocia le dita tra loro e prende a guardarlo negli occhi. “E perché staresti qui, adesso?”  
  
Clark sospira. “Ho fatto un errore” gli dice. “Forse -forse quello che sto vedendo adesso è un modo per farmi vedere quello che sarebbe stato se solo...”  
  
“E che errore hai fatto?”  
  
Clark scrolla le spalle. Non ne vuole davvero parlare, non vuole davvero che anche questo Bruce sappia che lo potrebbe abbandonare. Non vuole nemmeno che sappia che cambi lo sguardo che ha. Non vuole tornare a quel Bruce che continua a guardarlo con la maschera e non come se stesso. Non vuole nemmeno che guardi così l'altro Clark. Quindi deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo, cercando un modo per non rispondere a questa domanda. Si gratta la testa e scuote la testa e Bruce non sembra voler sapere molto di più, quindi torna al suo menù. Gli crede. Bruce non pensa che questo sia solo un modo di Clark di evitare cose più importante, semplicemente -gli crede. Gli crede sempre, per un motivo o per un altro, Perché?  
  
“Qualunque sia l'errore che hai fatto in qualsiasi altro tuo universo -mi offende pensare che tu non credi che io ti abbia già perdonato” borbotta Bruce, posando la guancia sulla mano e poi ruotando gli occhi. “Grande o piccolo che sia. Tu sei la prima persona a cui io abbia mai dato la mia completa fiducia e tu questo avresti dovuto saperlo. Quindi... non ci pensare troppo. Gli errori del passato si sistemano solo nel presente. Ed è così che...”  
  
“Si sistema il futuro.”  
  
Bruce scrolla le spalle. “Sai quando tornerà il mio Clark? Perché sarebbe davvero imbarazzante che si sia nascosto per non passare insieme il nostro anniversario.” Torna a sfogliare il menù. “A questo punto dovrei raccontarlo ai ragazzi e dire loro che avevano ragione su di lui. Continuano a ripetermi che sei un codardo. Non che abbiano tutti i torti. Voglio dire. Tu sei un codardo.”  
  
Clark sospira, passandosi la mano sul viso. “Immagino di sì” riesce a rispondere dopo un po'.  
  
“Uhm, no, no. Non è una tua immaginazione. Per non farti prendere quella decisione che sono sicuro tu pensi sia stato il tuo grande errore, ho dovuto fare i salti mortali” borbotta. “È per questo che ho dovuto chiedere aiuto a Diana.” Alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui, poi scrolla le spalle. “Forse è questo quello che non ha fatto il tuo Bruce. Doveva solo ricordarti che non eri solo.”  
  
Clark sospira ancora una volta. “Penso che tutto quanto finirà questa notte. Se vuoi posso andare a dormire da...”  
  
“Dalla tua Ma'?” chiede divertito Bruce. Scuote la testa. “Quella donna non dovrà sopportare il tuo broncio per tutta la notte. No. Al massimo, dormi sul divano.”  
  
  
  
  
Clark vuole soltanto tornare a casa sua. Non riesce nemmeno a guardare Bruce. Quel Bruce che gli posa le lenzuola sulle spalle e non sembra essere molto preoccupato, ma, allo stesso tempo, sembra essere ancora più dolce. “Io ti ho sempre amato” borbotta Clark, senza pensarci poi così tanto.  
  
Bruce scuote la testa. “Questo io lo sapevo già.”  
  
§  
  
  
  
Il 31 Marzo del 2019 Clark apre gli occhi al canto del gallo, alle 6 del mattino. Il 31 Marzo 2019 Clark sente la sveglia e pensa che questa non può essere una giornata poi così diversa da quella che ha avuto ieri, o da quella dell'altro ieri. Si passa le mani sul viso e sbadiglia, mentre la radio sveglia, che per qualche motivo ancora funziona e che per qualche motivo misterioso ancora si accende alle 06.01 di ogni giorno, inizia a sciorinare le notizie che sono state raccolte durante le ore notturne. Clark ci mette un po' per svegliarsi. Deglutisce e scivola giù dal letto, mentre la voce alla radio continua a parlare. E lui si trascina verso il bagno, in silenzio, lentamente, con gli occhi mezzi chiusi e una sensazione di freschezza che è tipica delle mattine.   
  
Clark sbadiglia e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandosi intorno. È a casa sua. È nel suo letto. Porta il suo vecchio pigiama. È tornato al suo loop temporale?  
  
“... il presidente Luthor dichiara, sulla crisi diplomatica atlantidea, che sarebbe certamente più facile per i terrestri avere a che fare con gli atlantidei se si adeguassero alle nostre leggi e se chiedessero il visto o la green card per rimanere sul territorio statunitense. Non sono gli unici crimini di cui il presidente Luthor accusa gli atlantidei, che ha paragonato a un'invasione aliena. Secondo Luthor, quindi, a questo punto non solo si dovrebbe costruire un muro spaziale, ma anche un muro per fermare l'arrivo di atlantidei indisciplinati che vengono negli Stati Uniti per rubare, sposare le nostre donne e rubarci il lavoro. La risposta del re di Atlantide è abbastanza semplice. Ai nostri microfoni ha dichiarato: ah, davvero? Mentre sua moglie, la regina Y'Mera Xebella Challa ha risposto con un abbastanza seccato: ma chi ci vuole venire sulla terra? mentre mangiava delle frittelle che non si è data la briga di pagare perché: ad Atlantide diamo da mangiare a tutti e non paghiamo mai. E mangiamo i tipi che sembrano pesci, ora che ci penso. Al che il presidente Luthor non ha potuto che rispondere con un disgustato: barbari. L'unico motivo per cui i rapporti tra Atlantide e gli Stati Uniti d'America non sembrano essere così tesi, deve essere perché il re, Orin, è in buoni rapporti con la Lega della Giustizia, che comunque appoggerebbero un qualsiasi attacco contro il presidente degli Stati Uniti, molto probabilmente. Passando a...”  
  
Clark sorride e si passa una mano sul viso. Vorrebbe davvero soltanto volare a Gotham e cercare di parlare con Bruce. Cercare di rimettere tutto in ordine, e se deve rifarlo anche domani non importa. Non importa per davvero. Gli piace farlo. Gli piace riuscire a parlare con Bruce. Gli piace l'idea che si potrebbero ritrovare.  
  
Clark si passa una mano sul viso ancora una volta, mentre afferra il suo spazzolino. “Ultima notizia di oggi” riesce a sentire dal bagno. Si sente decisamente bene, si sente come un uomo nuovo e avrebbe davvero tanta voglia di andare a lavoro e poi andare a mangiare una buona crostata da Ma'.  
  
Clark inclina la testa prima da una parte e poi dall'altra. Stira i muscoli della schiena e poi anche quelli delle spalle. Decide di afferrare il cellulare, guardare le notifiche che gli sono arrivate. C e n'è una che non c'era in nessuno dei giorni prima. Un messaggio da Bruce, che è semplice, che è anche strano. Che gli fa venire ancora più voglia di volare a Gotham.  
  
Grazie. Dice soltanto questo. Grazie.  
  
“Emergenza buche a Gotham. I soldi pubblici che annualmente i cittadini pagano per avere dei servizi pubblici sembrano essere periodicamente spesi per riparare le buche della Gotham Vecchia, che, però, ha sempre più buche e sempre meno servizi pubblici. Neanche le donazioni dalla Wayne Enterprises sembra più riuscire a coprire questo divario tra le tasse pagate e i servizi pubblici di base richiesti. Il sindaco della città, Lincoln March, rassicura i cittadini dicendo che presto ogni problema presente in Gotham verrà risolto. I cittadini dichiarano: meh. Lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham, Bruce Wayne, d'altro canto, sembra voler essere ottimista, e cerca di invogliare i suoi concittadini a credere in un mondo migliore, anche se questo mondo in cui si ritrovano è Gotham. E sarà questo il tema di questa sera, al grande ricevimento di Bruce Wayne per incontrare le giovani menti della sua città. Le notizie di oggi finiscono qui. Radio News 52 torna tra esattamente sessanta minuti.”  
  
Clark si inumidisce le labbra. Forse è uscito dal loop. Forse adesso farà semplicemente in modo che la vita continui, senza che lui debba tornare indietro ancora e ancora. Forse può cominciare qualcosa con Bruce.  
  
Gli risponde: Vorrei portarti al ricevimento nella Gotham Vecchia anche oggi.


End file.
